Caótico Reinicio
by N.L.Clover
Summary: Han pasado siglos después del incidente que llevo al presidente de aquella nación a convertirse en cazador,y su maestro ahora aburrido busca un nuevo pupilo. Siendo que un chico sociopata le cae como del cielo encuanto incidentes extraños comienzan a suceder en una nueva ciudad? que le deparara a este par?
1. Chapter 1

**Chaper One:** Cruda Realidad. Encuentro de dos Mundos.

La oscuridad no todos los días son Como lo pintan. Mi familia, bastante disfuncional como cualquier otra, sin embargo el día de hoy se había colmado la gota del vaso. Mi Madre y yo vivíamos en una pequeña y acogedora casa en una parte central de la ciudad, nada lujoso solo vivíamos como cualquier otra familia. Si es que a eso se le llamaba familia, solo era una apariencia pobre de una madre con su Nuevo esposo y el hijo del matrimonio pasado, un buscapleitos mal humorado vago y desaliñado. Me levanté como todos los días a pasear a mi perro, otra ves habían peleado, yo ya no sabia si era por mi causa o por alguna otra tontería como de costumbre, pero aun así ella le preparaba el desayuno como siempre, yo solo pase de largo…-hey amigo, Buenos días- le dije a mi perro que movía la colita contento y yo le ponía la correa…-buenos días hijo…- dijo mi madre y me sonrió, si ella era amable y Buena, cuando quería …-Buenos días mama, voy a llevar a Fenrir- Mi idiota padrastro se levanto, me miro con odio y se retiro de la casa a su "trabajo". Suspire, le sonreí a mi madre y conecte los audífonos a mi iphone. Una ves afuera; ah mi perro adoraba el parque cercano, tan tranquilo y el podía correr libre, no entendía como el podía ser feliz, aunque… el simple hecho de que me tuviera a mi, y que cuando yo llegara el fuera el único al pendiente y se alegrara de verme…Creo que esa era una Buena razón. Anduvimos un rato mas y después regresamos, mi madre ya había desayunado y se alistaba a irse a la oficina, ella trabajaba muy duro para mantenerme pues mi padre ya había muerto y ya no recibía pensión ya que mi herencia jugosa estaba congelada por un estúpido movimiento legal que hiso mi padrastro. Solo podía sacar cierta cantidad de dinero y en ciertas fechas, como me molestaba eso. Desayune un poco, ese día no tenia hambre y despedí a mi madre. Ahora me tocaba a mí irme. Me aliste, ese día no tenia ganas de nada así que solo tome mis jeans negros rotos, mi camiseta del único dios en el que creía; Loki, unos tenis gastados y mi mochila. Siempre me tacharon de friki y raro, y algo se tenían contra mi nombre… pero no me importaba yo amaba ser diferente y romper las reglas…Jamás tuve amigos por lo que nadie me esperaba en la escuela, ese día llovía, menos mal que cogí una sombrilla o me hubiera mojado de lo lindo. Y allí estaba yo sentado junto a una ventana viendo el tiempo correr, mientras unos intentaban molestarme con comentarios y acciones estúpidas otros mas querían acercarse a mi y yo los alejaba, nadie merece que yo le destruya la vida y yo no merezco que me alivien la mía. La clase y casi todo el día fueron libres, lo cual me era muy ameno pues así tenia tiempo de leer, siempre había creído en los vampiros, la magia y todas esas cosas, de hecho aparte de mi perro yo sentía que alguien mas me cuidaba, una especie de gnomo o algo así, yo era muy afán de la mitología Nórdica y de hecho su magia también así que quizás mientras leía un libro raro de esos que compraba por internet me invoque uno…. Jajaja. Este día yo leía algo por la PC de la escuela, algunos incidentes extraños que aun no podían resolver… De hecho esta mañana mientras paseaba a mi perro patrullas y ambulancias estaban cerca de nuestra calle llevándose un cuerpo. Eso era bastante sospechoso ya que las personas habían muerto desangradas. Deje a un lado el asunto, me vino a la mente mientras caminaba de regreso, que algunos días atrás unos hombres se habían quedado observándome mientras sacaba a fenrir a pasear, o cuando mi madre se iba al trabajo, rondaban por nuestra calle. No les tome tanta importancia hasta que los volví a ver frente a nuestra casa cuando volvía a casa, me pegue a la pared antes de dar vuelta y observe, pero cuando asome la cabeza ya se habían ido. Eso me retumbo la cabeza toda la tarde hasta que llego mi madre, no le comente nada para no alarmarla… pero debía estar preparado. Al fin la noche callo y yo estaba en mi cuarto, practicando algunos movimientos con una katana que había comprado, no tenia filo, a pesar de que era de acero, pero si ponía un buen golpe. Al fin mi padrastro llego, se pusieron a hablar, yo como siempre acostumbre me quede en silencio escuchando por una rendija de la puerta, suspire pesado al ver que seguían peleando y golpee la pared, pero entonces escuche un ruido que venia de cerca de la puerta y apague las luces de mi habitación, asome un ojo por las cortinas y no vi nada, solo oscuridad absoluta, entonces ocurrió un apagón, me quede inmóvil…hasta que de la nada salieron un par de hombres de mediana edad, bastante sospechosos, fue allí que cuando una nube se movió y dejo que la luna los iluminara me di cuenta de que lucían demasiado hermosos como par ser simples humanos. Salí corriendo de mi habitación en cuanto escuche que tocaron la puerta, mi padrastro enfadado grito -QUIEN!?-ESPERAAA! NO LO HAGAS NO ABRAS!- fue inútil, en cuanto abrió la puerta no había nadie, mi padrastro volteo a mirarme con burla… pero entonces se quedo inmóvil y comenzó a escupir sangre por la boca, mi madre grito y yo no podía ver mucho, mi perro ladraba como loco, yo sostenía la katana con tanta fuerza que sentía que mis manos hormigueaban, mire para todas las direcciones y entonces mi madre fue tomada del cuello por uno de los hombres y mordida hasta sangrar mientras ella gritaba como loca y el otro devoraba a mi padrastro, y lanzaba lejos a mi perro de una patada, mis ojos emanaban lagrimas y yo, temblaba… entonces grite-NOOO! DÉTENTE LA ESTAS MATANDO! QUE MIERDA PASA POR TU CAV- …- Uno de ellos, un pelinegro, tomo bruscamente de mi boca asiéndome callar y con su otra mano me quito la katana …-Pero que patético hombrecito… teniendo una Buena arma, y no poder defenderte… - me alzó del suelo mientras yo lo miraba con furia, aunque el miedo consumía mis entrañas, el me sonrió y lamio mi cuello, sentí un escalofrió enorme recorrerme, no comprendía como un ser que de apariencia se veía tan hermoso podía ser algo tan despreciable como un vampiro, intente darle una patada pero fue inútil y el se comenzó a carcajear y me bajo dejándome caer… -Mira esto Alexander, este humano parece prometer algo bueno…- dijo el azabache a su amigo que era casi peliblanco y se acerco, solo para mirarme, se puso sobre mi y jalo mi camiseta hasta abrirla, yo no tenia ni idea de que diablos pensaba y trate de resistirme pero me inmovilizo rápido…-si, tienes razón Howard, siento su calor… y sus mejillas sonrojadas…- dijo y me olfateo, yo estire el cuello tratando de alejar mi rostro de el y trataba de moverme pero era inútil, entonces también lamio mi cuello, y ese escalofrió me recorrió de Nuevo haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara y soltara un ligero gemido por mis labios, abrí los ojos con sorpresa al ver la sonrisa de burla del que me tenia inmóvil y volvió a dirigirse a su compañero-ajajaja interesante, bastante bello debo admitir, tu sangre es un deleite, el que logre…- comenzó a pasar sus manos por mi torso desnudo mientras que el otro sostenía mis manos –clavar los colmillos en ti y beber , se ira directo al éxtasis…- agrego deteniéndose en la evilla de mi pantalón…-q-qu…que..ah… diablos …. ESTAN LOCOS!- grite, ellos comenzaron a reír de manera estridente y me miraron fijo…-Locos? Que lindo concepto… por ahora, no vamos a comerte, pero vendremos por ti…- Dijo el azabache y se acerco a mi hasta rozar mis labios que temblaban… -Y cuando lo haga… serás MIO…- Lo que siguió después me quedo plasmado en la mente hasta el día de hoy… Unió sus fríos labios con los míos y lo convirtió en un beso donde el me lideraba, tomo mi barbilla y me obligo a abrir la boca introduciendo la lengua de manera salvaje y autoritaria, envolviendo la mía y violando mi boca, al poco rato se separo de mi dejando un hilo de saliva entre nosotros, el sonrojo de mi rostro aumento, pero la rabia y el enojo eran mas Fuertes…. Ambos desaparecieron. Yo, no sabia como reaccionar… mis padres muertos alli, la casa cubierta de sangre, mi perro medio muerto en el suelo y yo en el piso, inmóvil… y humillado. Me levante con un gran dolor en las costillas y fui corriendo con Fenrir-Fenrir…amigo…- acaricie con cuidado su cabeza, el solo me miraba triste… yo lloraba desconsolado en silencio-todo ira bien mi amigo, todo… quédate conmigo por favor…- el poco a poco, y llorando comenzó a cerrar los ojos, yo golpeaba un poco su carita –no me dejes fenrir… tu no… amigo…amigo?...- cerro por fin los ojos y dejo de respirar… Mi mundo se derrumbo. Grité y llore como jamás lo había hecho abrazando el cadáver de mi perro…

Limpiándome las lágrimas del rostro Decidí que iba a tomar venganza, nadie iba a tratarme de esa manera, NADIE… no a Sherlock Lovecraft…Tome todo el dinero que tenia, me puse otra camiseta, tome mi katana y una pistola que guardaba mi padrastro y llame a la policía, mi casa y el lugar que yo consideraba de cierta manera mi hogar estaba hecho una escena del crimen… algo espantoso, todos me miraban y cuchicheaban cuando los de la ambulancia me sacaron de allí tratando de ayudarme, ya que tenia una Costilla rota, yo me negué y solo pedí un vendaje, la policía me lleno de preguntas y por fin me dejaron ir…En medio de la noche me dispuse a vagar, escuchando en mi reproductor Pain de Three Days Grace… hasta toparme con un bar, ya era mayor de edad así que entre y bebí… solo bebí…alguien estaba a mi lado, otro joven bastante apuesto, o quizás la bebida me hacia verlo guapo…En cuanto pedí otro trago el barman se negó y el joven hablo.-Un hombre solo bebe tanto cuando va a besar a una chica o cuando va a matar a otro hombre- dijo y yo me gire a verlo bruscamente y chocamos de hombros haciendo que la pistola que traía escondida se callera de mi chaqueta, el me miro con una expresión de duda y levanto el arma dándomela.-¿como lo sabes?- dije algo mareado-pues… digamos que es experiencia propia- me contesto, entonces comencé a ver todo borroso y de repente nada, había bebido demasiado y me desmalle.

Cuando desperté mi vendaje estaba mejor y la Costilla ya no me dolía tanto, mire a mi alrededor lo que parecía un apartamento lujoso y grande en u piso, me levante de la cama y observe por la ventana, tocando el vidrio, tan solo pensando en como era posible que de un día para otro mi vida diera un giro tan grande, pensando si era un sueño, aunque el dolor de la Costilla era algo muy real y esas lagrimas que había derramado igual, así que decidí juntar mi valor, encontrar a ese par de malditos Vampiros, y matarlos a como diera lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Olvide dar aclaraciones sobre el fic en el doc anterior(?) : **quise jugar un poco, haciendo un cross-over, ya veran en que detalles encuanto al nombre y apariencia del chico que es mi protagonista, ojala no se molesten o algo asi xD, encuanto a su apellido pues es el de mi escritor favorito. ehh.. nada mas creo, Disfrutenlo ^^ Ninguno de los personajes me perteneces, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños/creadores.

**Chaper Two: **_Devil in the Tower:_

Mientras miraba por la ventana sentí la presencia de alguien mas detrás mío y me gire de manera brusca lastimándome la costilla de nuevo…-ouhh damn..- exclame adolorido y el otro solo me sonrió acercándose a mi-Buen día- dijo amable y se recargo por allí agitando una copa con un extraño y rojizo licor-No le veo lo bueno…- suspire pesado y me volví a recostar en la cama, a decir verdad no tenia ganas de nada, en absoluto, ni siquiera de hablar, pero… tenia dudas.-¿Es tu casa?- cuestione enseguida, el bebió su ultimo trago y se acerco mas.-Así es, yo te traje aquí después de tu patética actuación en el bar, dime ¿A quien intentabas matar con esa pistolita?- su cuestión me molesto un poco pues su tono era un poco burlón, decidí no darle importancia y solo responderle, quizás a mi también me daría oportunidad de sacarle buena información, ya que a juzgar por el tipo de casa, y los artefactos que tenia en las paredes así como la gran seguridad en las ventanas y ese licor de color rojizo, cenizas en sus mangas y marcas que indican que jamás sale de casa sin un arma de medio calibre, quizá una pistola de 20mm me indicaban que esta persona no era una común y corriente y quizá, solo quizá el podía ayudarme…-A un Vampiro- Me fui sin rodeos, no me iba a importar su no me creía y entonces toda mi especulación anterior era una basura, o quizás así daría en el clavo y conseguiría su ayuda, al parecer di en el clavo pues se me quedo mirando con profundidad a través de sus gafas… sonreí de lado, creo que lo noto por que se sentó a mi lado…-Un vampiro eh, ¿que te hace pensar que esas cosas existen?- -¿Vas a venirme con una pregunta estúpida como esa haciendo creer que tu no sabes nada al respecto? Por que a juzgar por el liquido que bebiste en esa copa, tus gafas, la ropa que llevas que esta ligeramente impregnada a un olor a muerte y algunas marcas de cenizas y polvo y tu piel bastante blanca y fría imagino yo, sabes mas del tema que siquiera un chico como yo podría saber…- el solo me miro con una expresión de perplejidad y tosió un poco…-¿Di en el clavo verdad..?- mi sonrisa arrogante volvió a aflorar… el se subió las gafas y soltó aire en un pesado suspiro, algo nervioso…-Quizá al clavo… si, a quien engaño le has dado, vaya que eres un chico listo, me dejaste atontado como nadie lo había hecho en años- me sonrió de manera…. Como describirla… aprobatoria quizá.-¿Sabes algo sobre ese vampiro que quieres matar?-Si, bueno, relativamente muy poco señor, solo se su nombre y su asquerosa apariencia…-El comenzó a reír, pues si ciertamente entendía el motivo de su burla ya que los vampiros no eran feos.-Bueno bueno, de feos si tienen mucho, pero admitámoslo, tienen una apariencia…- el se acerco mas a mi y me tomo del cuello de la camiseta, penetrándome con la mirada…. –hermosa, embriagante, embustera, hipnotizante… ¿verdad?- abrí los ojos con sorpresa, ¿acaso leía mi mente? Lo empuje con un poco de miedo, ¿Podría ser que le también fuera un Vampiro?...-¡Lo que sea!- dije furioso y lo mire fijamente levantándome-Nada de eso me importa, lo único que busco es matarlo con mis propias manos, a ambos, por que son dos… Alexander y Howard- el volteo de golpe a mi y se quito las gafas…-¿Alexander y Howard Magnus? Pero… ah malditos imbéciles… los he estado buscando por todo Inglaterra casi por 3 meses…- Yo lo mire confundido, ¿aparte de ser un vampiro era un cazador? Vaya que era extraño pero eso entonces explicaba el hecho de todos los detalles que mencione antes…-¿Buscarlos? Aja, ósea que no soy el único que quiere darles en su…-No chico, yo también quiero matarlos, los he estado buscando casi por todo el país, este par de Gemelos…-¿Gemelos? Pero si yo no les vi nada de iguales, a excepción de los modales y l- - me interrumpió y continuo hablando mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida, así que lo seguí, escuchándolo…-Por gemelos me refiero no a su nacimiento humano, si no su nacimiento Vampírico, los convirtieron la misma noche al mismo tiempo y el mismo vampiro… Los he estado buscando por que, muy a pesar de todas las matanzas que han llevado a cabo este par de idiotas buscan otro propósito más grande… Ahora la cuestión es…- Cuando ya habíamos bajado todas las escaleras y estábamos en su despacho se detuvo y me miro de nuevo de esa manera penetrante, yo solo trate de disimular, pero ese hombre me ponía nervioso…-¿Por qué me buscan, verdad?- el solo afirmo con la cabeza y yo continúe hablando-Uno de ellos me olfateo- me vino un escalofrió al cuerpo –y dijo algo sobre mi olor y mi sangre, lo cito "Tu sangre es un deleite, el que logre clavar los colmillos en ti y beber, se ira directo al éxtasis"- Le mire en busca de respuestas a lo que ese asqueroso ser me había dicho… el solo suspiro y se alejo de mi para sentarse en su despacho, yo lo seguí y me senté enfrente en una se las sillas-Eso quiere decir unas cuantas cosas…numero 1: que al fin apareció, ese ser que aparece exactamente cada 777 años, único entre los humanos que posee una sangre tan pura que aquel vampiro que la logre beber, esos mismo, se ira directo al éxtasis y su belleza así como su poder se ara aun mas fuerte. Ahora, la numero 2: Este par ya clavo la mirada en ti, de hecho ya te marcaron y no van a descansar hasta hacerte suyo y beber toda tu sangre- al escuchar eso ultimo otro escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, y maldije por lo bajo, ahora mas que nunca ese deseo de matarlos se hiso presente, no iba a dejarme morir por un par de vampiros idiotas… el continuo hablando – y la numero 3: que después de beberte, quizás te utilicen para lograr un cometido mas grande… - Estaba completamente irritado, mordía mi dedo pulgar con furia hasta abrirlo, entonces el abrió los ojos y me miro algo asustado…-¿Te heriste el dedo? ¡Rápido hay que curarte!- Yo lo mire con sospecha, si, caía un poco de sangre pero no era para tanto… o quizás…-Estoy bien, ¡es una simple herida! – iba a lamerme el dedo cuando el ya estaba sobre mi, apoyando una pierna en la silla y tomando mi mano…-Tu no entiendes- dijo con una vos ronca, sin quitarme la mirada de encima – no debes derramarla es tan… tan exquisita… tan… - -Tan irresistible para ti también, ¿cierto? – dije zafando mi mano de el y le tome por el cuello de su ropa mirándole con furia… -Por que tu tampoco te resistes a beber de mi o me equivoco… por que claro tu también eres uno de ellos… A si que también me deseas ¿cierto? Por que no bebes de mi dedo ¡ah! ¡Anda! Vamos…- el solo me miraba confundido, apuesto a que luchaba por no ceder ante mi reto, yo tenia ganas de probarlo, de ver cuanto coraje poseía de ver si el era merecedor de instruirme para poder matar a ese par, quería ver si el calificaba para mi compañero… Acerque mi dedo a sus temblorosos y pálidos labios, tentándolo, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, el recargo mas la pierna en mi asiento y miraba mi dedo y a mi rostro sucesivamente, dudando, hasta que me inmovilizo y vendo mi dedo…-Eres un chico… listo…ah… muy listo y muy idiota…tu sangre es como una droga para nosotros ¿sabes? Jejeje…- me soltó y regreso a sentarse, yo me limite a mirarlo con seriedad.-Una droga ehh, como sea, no estaré aquí perdiendo mi tiempo, así que- me levante de la silla y le apunte con un arma que había sacado antes de su abrigo sin que se diera cuenta-O me enseñas como cazar a esos bastardos o aquí mismo te daré a probar plata-El solo carcajeo ligeramente y me sonrió…-Muy bien chico, muy bien, te lo ganaste, nadie es tan estúpido y tan listo a la ves, tienes agallas… así que por que no, te instruiré…- Le sonreí de vuelta y le arroje el arma, este era el principio del fin para los vampiros.

-¿Sherlock? Es es… ¿es enserio? Así como el detective?- el trataba de aguantar la risa en cuanto le dije mi nombre de vuelta a la cocina a prepararme algo de comer al día siguiente…-SI, mi nombre es Sherlock, no Holmes, soy Sherlock Lovecraft… y no, no tengo Watson y no pretendo que tu lo seas, Watson era una persona muy lista, mas que tu. Además no necesito amigos- lo mire con una expresión de fastidio mientras miraba que había en su refri…-Vaya nombrecito… apuesto a que tu madre era muy fan de ese detective no? Aunque ahora que lo pienso, eres igual de listo, observador, sínico, arrogante, ambicioso, irónico muy irónico jajaja y tienes una personalidad que no cualquiera, eres su reencarnación… - -No se si sentirme alagado o que…- sonreí un poco alegre, como hacia años jamás sonreía… Hasta yo mismo me sorprendí y borre esa expresión vana de mi rostro, al fin encontré algo bueno que pillar en su refri y lo comí, aunque solo era una manzana –Hombre tienes que comprar cosas para comer!... ah espera, lo olvidaba…- sonreí sarcástico -Si tanta hambre tienes por que no vas al súper eh?-Buena idea…- me dirigí a la puerta y busque en mis bolsillos mis llaves y mi cartera, no había nada, entonces el apareció frente a mi sonriendo con burla, deduje que el tenia mis cosas y me acerque en cuanto el me las mostro, pero me empujo con la pierna el torso para que no me acercara…- Entonces no podre ir a comer hasta que te quite mis cosas verdad, de acuerdo….- suspire y lo analice, el movía mis llaves con la mano derecha y ocultaba mi cartera en la otra, estaba del lado contrario a la puerta lo cual le daba mayor oportunidad de burlarme pero no saldría de la casa, aria que yo lo persiguiera para llevarme a alguna habitación donde el se sintiera seguro, así que cualquier movimiento que yo hiciera ahora seria crucial para el rumbo que tomaría, hice una finta con mi mano derecha y gire mi cadera para golpearle con el codo de espaldas y robarle mis llaves, tuve éxito pero me dio el golpe de regreso, tirándome en cuatro al piso, no me quede allí a esperarlo y rodé para quedar de frente, el ya no estaba así que observe de nuevo, no había movimiento alguno y todo era silencio, entonces el cometió un error y se dejo notar, tome un poco de tierra de una maceta y la eché al aire descubriendo su posición, tome un paraguas de allí mismo y lo golpee en las costillas derribándolo y colocándome sobre el, entonces el se hiso visible de nuevo y me sonrió mientras yo le quitaba mi cartera…-Que observador eres, y tus sentidos están mas despiertos, creo que es un buen avance desde que te tire de las escaleras ayer o cuando te hice resbalar en el baño…-Después de todo eso es natural que aprenda de mis errores y a distinguirte a ti y tu olor por mas que te vuelvas "invisible"- me levante dejándolo en el piso y abrí la puerta, el me detuvo cerrándola, no me gire y me mantuve dándole la espalda…-No iras simplemente al súper¿ verdad?- afile la mirada, ciertamente el podía leer mi mente y eso me molestaba, gire la mirada y la clave en el con disgusto… -Te he dicho miles de veces que no leas mi mente joder… pues pensaba regresar a mi casa por algunas cosas, solo eso, ¿a caso crees que iría y cometería una estupidez? Hazme el vendito favor! Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer…- el me acorralo contra la puerta inmovilizándome y mirándome con la misma furia en los ojos que yo, acercando su rostro al mío y hablándome con esa voz ronca de nuevo…-SI te pasara algo estaremos muertos Sherlock, es por eso que la leo, trato de evitar que tu psicópata ser interno no te obligue a cometer algo que después no podamos arreglar, yo solo busco protegerte!- mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, seguro el solo buscaba protegerme por que sabia que el no podía vencer a ese par de brutos y solo yo podía hacerlo y por eso le convenía mantenerme bien, trate de zafarme de el empujándolo por el pecho pero el puso mis manos contra la puerta y se apego mas a mi, volviendo su mirada a una brillante y de deseo, su contacto comenzaba a molestarme y mi rostro se sonrojo.-A puesto a que tu solo quieres protegerme por que…- - el me silencio con un beso, un frio y suave beso, como jamás nadie lo había hecho, parpadee algunas veces y me quede inmóvil…

El demonio de la torre que me tenia preso hasta que yo fuera lo suficientemente bueno para cazar a los de su especie se estaba volviendo de verdad mi aliado… o ¿es que acaso la conveniencia se estaba transformando en un amor falso y lleno de deseo y pación frívola? O ¿solo es que era tan egoísta que solo iba a guardarme para el? … Todas esas cuestiones me llenaban la cabeza mientras el me besaba y apretaba mas fuerte el agarre que tenia contra mi, apegando su cuerpo al mío y abrazándome como si yo fuera un avecilla que iba a escaparse de sus manos si el dejaba un ligero espacio…

Yo buscaba salvación en el al pedirle que me entrenara para poder cumplir mi venganza, pero…

¿Será que el más bien esta buscando salvación en mí…?


End file.
